


Smitten Spock

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Lounge Singer AU, M/M, TOS Spones Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: Bones pov





	1. Chapter 1

He's here again.  
Of course he is. He works here.  
Here being Sickbay, an upscale club named for the impromptu hospital that was set up during the civil war. Its difficult to imagine however with the 1940's ambiance and golden hue. Nevertheless the quiet atmosphere was what drew my attention to the establishment initially. With no more than 30 tables and a dozen stools at the bar it's impossible not to see the small stage, as if the single spotlight wouldn't sufficiece.  
And so he was. In the spotlight as he always is. The beauty of the relic I keep returning to is lost upon me as I gaze at him. Leonard, as he has been introduced before every set.  
There is nothing overly spectacular about him, save his stunning blue eyes. His hair is parted on the side, perfectly in place as usual. Slight wrinkles around his eyes in obvious laugh lines. I have never seen him do more than a small smirk however. A lanky frame and long legs hold his characteristic curly stance.  
He is beautiful.  
Ordinary to others, yet awe invoking in myself for reasons unbeknownst. There is nothing about him that should be eye catching. Also as a Vulcan I shouldn't be afflicted so.  
And yet...  
The reason is trivial, it simply is.  
As he stands on stage he sings. The mere sound of his voice puts me in a place of deep ease that far out preforms meditation. The slight southern united states accent paired with the covers of Frank Sinatra and Bobby Darin are absolutely soothing. I should talk to him. I've said it before. I'll do it tonight. I'll... I'll do it next time. He must be tired after a long shift. Yes, next time when I don't have a class to prepare for.  
...Cowardly.  
I have no other word for it. Yet I cannot seem to stop it, my fear if rejection.  
I wish I could speak to him.


	2. Lounge Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones pov

He's here again.  
Of course he is, he's always here. Being a singer in a rundown, out of date bar you get used to your regulars, but this is ridiculous. Nobody likes to come here.  
Sickbay was named after the soldiers that died here in the civil war, and what a shitty place to die.  
There's a gross goldish-yellow shade to everything that makes it look like smog overran the building. The owners tried to make it look like the roaring 40's, but the closest we get to a roar is a yawn. 27 tables and 11 bar stools doesn't leave a lot of room for fun, especially when I've only seen 4 used.  
Pays the bills though.  
Sorta.  
There's a little bitty stage in the back that I stand on for hours, droning out some shitty covers of Sinatra and other unheard of singers. Bored outta my mind up here. The audience- or lack of- is too.  
Except him.  
A couple of months ago the Vulcan wandered in with big eyes, like he couldn't believe a dump like this was real and hadn't been condemned.  
Than the idiot came back. And kept coming back. Figures, the pretty ones are always stupid. Or at least stupid for a Vulcan.  
And he was pretty. Outright gorgeous. A pouty lip with exotic pointed ears. Nice, wide shoulders on a broad frame. Hell, even his perfect posture is sexy. But the best part is the awe on his face, like he's not sure why he's here but can't help coming back. Its not the booze, I can tell you that.  
He pisses me off. I shouldn't want a stick in the mud asshole like him.  
To bad I never did what I should do, that's how I ended up here.  
But the more I see him the more I want him. Maybe because he's strange and a mystery. I loved solving mysteries. That's why I went to med school way back when. Before I dropped out to be a house husband 'till I realized I didn't really want a woman. Still hurt though when I found out she was stepping out on me.  
I finished another song when I get the cue from the bartender that were gonna close soon. Guess I zoned out again thinking because that damn tease of a Vulcan distracted me again.  
Not the first time he's stayed the whole night through. He does it a lot actually, just listening to me croak out some oldies.  
Wish that he'd just man up and tell me what be wants so he can be on his way. Or in my bed. Ha, like that's gonna happen.  
Still might like it if we'd get on with this little dance of ours. This guessing game is driving me nuts.  
Wish he'd just talk to me.


End file.
